


LionClan

by Number_Twelve



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A new clan, Enjoy!, F/M, Inspired by BRN (Aviva), LionClan, Mentions of LeopardClan, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: A oneshot featuring Flamepaw, an apprentice in LionClan, waaaaaaaaaay before the four Clans of cats were created.





	LionClan

Flamepaw crouched low, half-hidden in the high grass. All her senses alert, she watched from the shadows, still as a weeping tree, as the gazelles grazed in the distance. Her clanmates were fanned out around her, their golden brown pelts barely visible in the tall grass. She lifted her head an inch higher to be able to see their lead hunter, Swiftlegs. The lioness looked around at her hunting mates and gave them all warning looks. Her tail flicked.

 _Advance,_ the flick indicated. Flamepaw dropped lower into her crouch, slowly and surely moving, stepping silently. The grass tickled at her sides, her golden brown pelt blending in well with it. She sensed the others moving along, deadly. She pitied whatever gazelle would end up as their dinner. She paused, ears flickering. A new scent had reached her nose. She could hear the others doing the same, keeping still. Flamepaw suddenly realized what the smell was.

 _LeopardClan,_ she thought bitterly. She could sense it, and she knew that it was also heading for the herd. Swiftlegs continued stalking forward, and the rest of them quickly followed behind, slipping closer and closer to the herd. They were deadly. Flamepaw breathed in deeply, her mouth opening to let the smells hit the roof of her mouth. She could smell the herd close by, she could smell their constant anxiety as they grazed, vulnerable to the lionesses stalking them. But they were also vulnerable to the Leopard. She stopped, left paw held in midair as she waited for a signal. She could feel the others around her waiting for Swiftlegs to give the attack signal. They stayed stationary for a few, tense-filled moments, crouched low to the ground.

Swiftlegs suddenly growled, and the lionesses sprang forward, perfectly positioned. The herd panicked as they took flight, pushing among themselves to get away from them and into the safe cover of trees. Swiftlegs swerved right, flanked by Rosetail and Toughthorn. The rest of the hunting party fanned out, waiting for Swiftlegs to choose a target. Flamepaw felt alive as she ran, her broad paws thundering underneath her, short fur cooling in the wind that wooshed around her. 

"Target has been chosen!" Swiftlegs roared. "Rosetail, Pruneleaf and I will separate it from the rest of the herd! The rest of you try to get another gazelle while we finish ours off!" 

"Got it!" the lionesses roared in unison, breaking into two groups. Flamepaw ran close to Toughthorn, Hawkpaw running behind them.

"That one looks like a promising catch!" Flamepaw shouted, pointing at an eldery-looking stag lagging behind the herd with her snout.

"Let's do it!" Hawkpaw yowled. The three of them spread out in a fan, Toughthorn running ahead to cut the animal off. It was succesful, the old stag skidding to a stop and jumping out of the hunter's claws before she could throw it down. It ran back only to be blocked by the other two, then doubled back and tried to make it back to the safety of the herd. Flamepaw's heart thundered as she and Hawkpaw closed in on the old gazelle, a growl raising in her throat. She gathered all her speed and moved close enough to the stag to jump on. She pounced, back legs kicking off the ground with strength. She landed on the gazelle, digging her claws into it's flesh and drawing blood. It staggered and tripped over its long, thin legs, crying out as it did. Firepaw struggled to keep it down as it kicked out at her, but Toughthorn was there in a flash, bitting hard into the stag's throat and holding it down with a broad paw. It struggled weakly and then stoped moving altoguether.

Flamepaw's hear still thundered, her sides heaving. That was her second successful hunt! 

"Well done!" Toughthorn purred approvingly, nudging her with her snout. "The two of you have done a wonderful job today. You will make strong warriors in the future." 

"It was mostly Flamepaw who brough it down..." Hawkpaw said.

"You helped me chase it, Hawkpaw. You should be proud of that." Flamepaw said, giving her fellow apprentice a lick. 

"Thank you." Hawkeye said, bowing her head. Flamepaw licked her lips and tasted the salty taste if fresh blood. She had just helped killing a gazelle! Swiftlegs, Pruneleaf and Rosetail dragged over their own kill.

"Emberstar shall be pleased tonight," Pruneleaf purred when she saw their catch.

"And two gazelles in a day!" Swiftlegs said, looking at them. "He better be pleased!" 

"Of course he will!" Rosetail said happily.

"Let's take these back to camp. Rosetail and Pruneleaf, you two help me carry this one. Flamepaw, Hawkpaw and Toughthorn, the three of you carry your catch. It's not a long way from camp, so I suspect we will do fine." Swiftlegs said. The lionesses nodded and set to the task of dragging their kills back to camp.

As predicted, their leader was pleased by their catches. He was the biggest, strongest lion in LionClan, with a golden mane that flowed around him with the soft breeze. He lightly pounced down from the High rock, walking over to their hunting party. The lionesses bowed their heads respectfully, backing away from their kills. Flamepaw felt awe inside herself at the great lion, waiting for his reaction. He nodded to them.

"The clan will eat well tonight. These are some impressive catches you've made." he purred, looking at all bof them in turn.

"Thank you, Emberstar." Swiftlegs said, bowing her head. The lion nodded to them. 

"Flamepaw and Hawkpaw, I need to have a word with the two of you." he said, moving his amber disks onto the two of them. They both nodded. He turned around to walk back to his den, which was dug next to the rock, the opening half hidden due to a fallen tree. Hawkpaw and Flamepaw exchanged looks before following after their leader. He sat down my the den entrance and waited for the two of them to reach him.

"I will start with you, Hawkpaw. I am afraid that Mousetail is going to have her cubs soon and she's not in a position to continue with your training. However, Dunestorm has offered to train you alongside Flamepaw. Would you rather do that or wait for Mousetail to get better?"

"Um, if it's okay with both Dunestorm and Flamepaw..." Hawkpaw mumbled.

"I wouldn't mind it." Flamepaw said quickly. The truth was that perhaps having Hawkpaw with her during warrior training would make the training sessions better, since then she could practice combat techniques with the other apprentice and help her fellow clanmate get better at it. Emberstar nodded.  
"Then it's settled. You may leave now." Hawkpaw nodded respectfully and stood to walk over to some of the other young lionesses. Emberstar moved his gaze onto Flamepaw. "Dunestorm tells me you've progressed quite a bit in training."

"He has?" Flamepaw asked, surprised. 

"Yes. He feels it's about time that you become a warrior." Emberstar said. "I believe that another seven nights and days will be what's left of your training. Then you will become a warrior." Flamepaw felt like she had the energy to catch another three gazelles.

"Wow. I mean, thank you." she stuttered. The older lion gave her a smile.

"Good hunting." he said.

"Good hunting."


End file.
